


absolute idiots

by justavirgovirgin



Series: SKAM has taken over my life [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AYY, M/M, french boy squad being oblivious, lucas and eliott being exasperated and in love, stream of conciousness, we back on our 'writing a fanfic in one sitting' bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: "Lucas I am telling you, if we go out tonight, there is a 100% chance of us finding you a man""Basile, I have been trying to be patient but I am literally sitting in Eliott's lap"





	absolute idiots

The first time it happened Lucas wasn't too concerned with it. He had just spent the night before making out with an actual angel on Earth, so he really wasn't very busy with wondering if his friends would catch on.

 

The four boys were sitting in their living room, with Lucas working on a paper for his biology class and the rest of the boys trying to sabotage each other in Mario Kart.

"Would you guys keep in down? Some people actually try and do their work before the last possible minute"

"Don't know why, you could be playing with us instead of doing boring bio." Arthur said as he rammed Basile off of Maple Leafway. 

Basile's cry of "Asshole!" was paired with a ringing of their doorbell.

Lucas, noticing that none of his dumbass friends were planning on moving, reluctantly sat up and walked to the door. He was met with the brightest, most beautiful grin in the world. He barely had time to say hello and smile back before Eliott gave him a peck on the lips. Neither of the two smitten boys noticed that the smaller one's roommates were too focused to see the small gesture.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked.

"I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you."

"You saw me last night. Please don't tell me you forgot about that." Eliott chuckled before giving Lucas another kiss that the others were sure to still remain oblivious to.

"No, definitely not. There is no way I could forget how hot that was. Just ask myself at midnight last night, I got very riled up Mr. Lallement."

"Oh my god that is so hot." Lucas blushed. He welcomed Eliott into his apartment and the two spent the rest of the afternoon nearly on top of each other on the couch. The boys, however, were too enraptured with their competition to comment.

Lucas and Eliott figured that they would notice eventually.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I SWEAR SHE WAS LOOKING RIGHT AT ME!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SEE HER WINK AT ME!!!" Basile burst into the apartment with Arthur and Yann following closely behind him, clearly telling some embellished story about another girl he swears was interested in him.

Lucas had been spending a blissful day with Eliott, and he found it very rude when his roommates interrupted his hot makeout session with his hot boyfriend. He only calmed down slightly when he felt Eliott leave his arm around his shoulder on the couch as he readjusted to let the three boys who just entered sit down.

"Basile, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I really don't think you should read to deeply into that." Arthur lied, he loved to be the barer of Basile's bad news.

"Yeah, are you sure she winked? Pretty sure it was more of a blink, dude." Yann said, which made everyone else in the room, besides Baz, laugh.

"Come on guys! What Lucas, don't you believe me?"

"I don't know Baz, I mean I wasn't there but knowing your track record, I wouldn't be surprised if you did read too far into it."

"Seriously? My track record? Look, it's not that bad, and even if it is Lulu, it's not like your romantic life is any more active than mine."

Was- was he serious? Basile was literally looking directly at Eliott who had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Their thighs were touching, and he was nearly positive that they both still looked flush from their make out just mere minutes ago.

Yann spoke up, disappointing Lucas even more. "He's got a point, Lulu."

As Lucas turned to Eliott, mouth open and eyes wide, his boyfriend looked just as confused. Unfortunately, as the two were about to speak up, Yann changed the subject back to Basile.

"But seriously Baz, you'll find someone someday, I just don't think it will be that barista."

Oh boy, Lucas was friends with a bunch of idiots.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been eight weeks, and Lucas was still continuously perplexed as to how his friends could be such morons. They were currently discussing their plans for the night, as it was Friday and Arthur was complaining about not having a good night out with "his boys" in forever. Eliott was over too, and Lucas and him had made a mutual agreement a few weeks ago to be as obvious as they could to see how long it would take their friends to notice. 

Currently, Lucas was practically laying completely on top of Eliott, who had his face buried in Lucas' neck. They were not being subtle. At all. And yet...

"Guys, I'm telling you, we're going to have so much fun tonight." Arthur had been hyping up tonight all week, and was clearly not planning on stopping until the night actually started. "Booze, dancing, girls- and guys." He said the last part as he looked pointedly as Lucas. Lucas who was curled up to Eliott like he was a support beam. He truly was a dumbass.

Everyone else was too apparently, because Yann was nodding along and Basile began to go off on some rant about finding Lucas a hookup as Eliott chuckled softly into his boyfriend's ear.

"Lucas I am telling you, if we go out tonight, there is a 100% chance of us finding you a man." Lucas was pretty sure he was going to explode if he let this go on any longer. It's not like he was holding back with Eliott around the guys just because they didn't know. It wasn't his fault his roommates were always looking in a different direction when he kissed his boyfriend. He was just becoming genuinely concerned for his friends' lack of attentiveness.

"Basile, I have been trying to be patient but I am literally sitting in Eliott's lap"

Basile seemed to not catch on. "And?"

"Oh my god." Eliott breathed and chuckled as he realized exactly how stupid his new group of friends were. He was kind of getting tired of it too. 

So, Eliott deliberately made sure everyone was looking before taking Lucas, who was still clearly very annoyed with his friends, by the chin and giving him a long, tender kiss. He heard gasps coming from the three other mouths in the room, but he was really more focused on the beautiful boy he was currently locking lips with.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy  
> i got this idea thinking about the druck one brain cell squad  
> and then realized basile is also the big dumb  
> so i just ran with it  
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments mean the world!


End file.
